Princess
by Ready To Flyxxx
Summary: Once upon a time a girl flirted with death, and didn't know how close she was to the edge until she fell. Oneshot. Misa centric.


**Careful what you do, 'cause God is watching your every move. **

Once upon a time there was an angel who flew too close to the sun.

Her wings had fallen, the feathers descending down upon the earth almost like snowflakes, slow and graceful and nothing like the plummeting black blur of a devils book that fell into the wrong hands, (but they were the perfect hands, because who could have ever gotten as far as he did?), until piece by piece they were destroyed. The sun burned holes into the remnants of what they once were, and the charred plumage began to blacken at the edges until she too, began to fall,

D

O

W

N

to a world where humans tried to play god, and heroes were destroyed because of it.

Once upon a time a girl flirted with death, and didn't know how close she was to the edge until she fell.

**Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I'll know that I'll be safe. **

**Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure that you'll find me there. This I know.**

There's a presence that seems to follow her every move. She convinces herself that it's not a ghost, no it couldn't be, ghosts and phantoms aren't real. Those only exist in those cheesy horror films she's sometimes seen on TV, and has sometimes been offered to be in. Those are just stories made up to scare kids. Still, there's something unnerving about the feeling of someone else's eyes on the back of her neck. But there's times when she feels it almost reassuring. Like there's a grip on her, leading her to somewhere safe, a veil of protection wrapped around her like a blanket.

It follows her even after that creepy man had a heart attack in that alley way, and after she finds a death note of her own.

But it's only after L's death, that it truly disappears. Her body feels heavy with the weight of numbers over her head, and she doesn't know if that means anything.

**You draw me close for a while, so quiet. You tell me everything.**

Her mom used to read bedtime stories to her at night. Fairy tales about princesses locked away in castles, guarded by creatures that could somehow breathe fire, and stories about magic, and bravery, and finding true love. She used to hang on to every word, as if her life depended on them.

"Light," she asks one night, when he is working inordinately on his computer, the tap tap tapping of his fingers against the keyboard falling to a dead stop. "Will you read me a bedtime story?" She uses her cutest voice when she asks this, the one that she's sure he'll say yes too. She pushes her chest out a little, hoping that the pose will persuade him just as much.

But he is Light Yagami, ruler of the new world. He doesn't have time to do something so trivial, not when he has bigger plans. Plans that seem to surpass any of her needs. She knows this, of course, but it doesn't mean she can't wish upon an out of reach star in hope that it will grant her that wish her heart has so long yearned for.

His brown eyes sweep over her own, giving her that look. The one that diminishes any chances of her wish ever coming true. "Misa, I'm very busy. I don't have time to entertain you," he says slowly, like he's talking to a child. She pouts, because she's sure it looks cute, and because she knows it emphasizes her perfectly plump lips. (That, and she's trying to ignore how his words feel like a dagger to her heart). Then, she crawls over to him in the same way a cat would, purring slightly in his ear.

"It doesn't have to be from a book. Tell me about your plans for the new world."

_Tell me how you plan to make the world a better place. Tell me how there will be no more evil. Tell me how everyone will be happy. Tell me I'm still a part of it. Tell me you love me. Tell me I'm pretty. Tell me anything!_

It surprises her when he takes her hands in his, and slowly brings them to his lips. And she thinks that her heart might just stop, because she's waited for this for so long. It's what she wants, what she needs. She wants to cry.

"Misa," he murmurs against her knuckles, "you should know that in order to succeed In creating this world, I must work, right?" He pulls her closer into his embrace, her body shivering against his.

"Yes."

"So I promise you, I'll tell you another time."

She nods, and just for the sake of his façade, he kisses her lightly on the lips. And oh how her body relishes it. But soon, they're gone, and he's back to his rapid fast typing. The burning feeling has moved from her lips to her head, spreading throughout her body until she's convinced that she's _burning._ He tastes a little like something sweet (something L would have eaten, she's sure of it) and a little like something poisonous. He could be the death of her.

She lies awake that night staring up at the ceiling, until the blurs make shapes that don't even look real anymore, and hating herself. And she can't help but keep screaming in her mind that she is not dumb, despite everyone who says otherwise. She knows when Light is lying, even though she wants so desperately to believe him. Because she wants to feel love, just like the princesses in her story books. She's been fed on the idea that the world is a happy place, and that happily ever afters exist. She wants so badly to believe.

But Light is not a prince, or a king, or the god he so pretends to be. So she cries herself to sleep thinking that if she were a princess she'd be Snow White, and Light would be the apple.

**If I forget what you say, then you come to me and tell me again. Yes, you'd tell me once again. **

Sometimes she loses track of what her goal really is. She thinks and _tries_ to convince herself that she's doing this because she loves Light. Because he is Kira, and Kira killed the man who murdered her family. Because he just had to be so _painfully _handsome, and smart, and charismatic, and she had to buy in to the pretty lies he told. Because she just had to be a broken girl who trusted him to put her back together when in reality he was breaking her more.

So when she forgets what she's doing, and begins to step away from the edge, he pulls her back. He fills her head with promises of new worlds, and a throne for her by his side, and so many other temptations. She will fumble with him in the dark and whisper in his ears to tell her again. And she's falling for him in more ways than one, even though she knows he's leading her to her death.

But she doesn't mind. Not one little bit.

**But what happens when I know it all? Then what should I do after that? What then?**

Today is the day she crowns herself queen. She dresses in the finest dress she owns, a deep dark color that matches his heart, that she's only wore one other time. She paints her lips a deep glistening red, and her eyes are framed with black, emphasizing the blue in her eyes.

She pictures his body against the stairwell with the gaping holes in his chest. Thinking of a false god, who killed a king, and fell victim to a non-believer. Knowing that her world has since then grown dark, the light fading away, and wondering why she feels so much safer, yet still so hollow. And she pictures the promises he once told her, that she could recite by heart. Every damn instruction he ever told her, and every command she had to obey. Just for the hell of it, she laughs and then cries.

And she takes a step closer to the ledge, thinking that if she had wings she'd never stop flying.

Once upon a time, an angel fell in love with a devil, and she lived (un)happily ever after for it too, damn it.


End file.
